


Café Roux

by Sonrio



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: College AU, Implied Forsyth/Python, M/M, One-Shot, coffee shop AU, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/pseuds/Sonrio
Summary: Just a normal work day for Lukas the barista.





	Café Roux

**Author's Note:**

> i've become obsessed with these three

“Enjoy your coffee, and have a good day.” Lukas repeated for what must’ve been the tenth time that day. Although it was a line that was often said without actually meaning it, the genuine smile on his face and his tone of voice made the customer blush as she received her coffee, only nodding in reply as she made her way over to a table that was close to where the register was.

Lukas, seeing that there were no more customers waiting, decided to clean up a bit. His apron had gotten a bit messy as he prepared the last lady’s latte, and so pulled it off to wipe with a towelette. As he cleaned his apron, ignoring the customer’s most obvious stare, he noticed a certain blue and green pair walking through the door.

“Lukas!” Forsyth greeted the barista as he walked through the door, Python trailing behind him.

“Hey there, stud. How’s work going?” Python said, walking in front of the last customer’s view of the register. She pouted.

“It’s been a slow day so far, thank you for asking.” Lukas said. “This is a nice surprise, though. I thought your class didn’t end until later?”

“Ah, well,” Forsyth stammered. “Our professor had, uhm, an emer—”

“We skipped.” Python said bluntly, interrupting Forsyth.

“Python!” Forsyth yelled, then looked around to make sure no one was watching them. “That was supposed to be a secret!”

“Ah.” Lukas said. “You both decided to visit me while skipping out on class? While I appreciate it, I don’t suppose it could’ve waited until after? You’re losing valuable class time.”

Forsyth sighed. “See? I told you he’d get mad. Let’s go, Python.”

“Oh, but wait.” Lukas stopped the two from leaving. “I’m not mad at all. Since you’re both already here, and class is already well under way, why don’t you two sit and I’ll bring you some drinks?”

Python grinned. “Now we’re talking.”

While Lukas went off to make the duo their usuals, they went and found a table to sit at, saving a chair for Lukas as he came with their drinks in hand, along with a water for himself. Lukas sat himself with his friends and handed them their lattes, free of charge.

“Are you allowed to sit with us while you’re working? I don’t want you to be seen as someone shirking their work.” Forsyth asked, worried as always.

“There haven’t been many customers today.” Lukas said. “I am _technically_ taking my break at the moment, after all.”

“A break with no other workers to cover for you?” Python asked, noticing the lack of staff.

“On slow days like these it’s easier for just one person to work. I’ve been doing this for weeks now, so it’s no problem at all.” Lukas said, drinking his water. “Although, it also means that you must be able to put up with some...fairly odd customers.”

“Like who?” Forsyth asked. Just as he did, the customer from before stood up from her chair and walked over to the boys’ table, leaving a tip of a couple dollars and slip of paper with what looked like a phone number on it. As she walked away, Python and Forsyth both looked at Lukas with looks of astonishment, Lukas shrugging as he took the money and tucked it in his back pocket, leaving out the paper.

“Dude!” Python said. “She just gave you her number, and you’re just gonna trash it?”

Lukas sighed. “I have no interest at all. She had been staring at me just before you guys arrived, and I found it very uncomfortable.”

Python and Forsyth looked at each other again. Forsyth shrugged, and Python sighed, the latter taking a very long sip out of his latte.

“So, how goes your studies lately?” Lukas asked, going back to the topic of class.

“Boring.” Python replied, straw still in mouth.

“Dreadfully so.” Forsyth followed up. “I should’ve listened to Python. Who knew Medieval History could be so…dull. The only topics that I find interesting are the knights and their ways of battle!”

Lukas and Python looked at him strangely, Forsyth becoming flustered. “What? They’re cool!”

“Well, as long as you have something to like, then it was worth taking the class to begin with.” Lukas said. “What about you, Python?”

Python took another sip before answering. “I don’t really know what’s going on in that class. Forsyth is the only reason I even took it. By the time I’m in my seat, the world goes dark, and I usually have him shaking me awake.”

“You wouldn’t be falling asleep if you didn’t stay up all night on your computer!” Forsyth interjected.

“Maybe you should stop worrying about _me_ and start worrying about yourself!” Python retorted.

“Well _someone_ is going to have to do it!”

“I don’t need you to act like my mom!”

“Well then stop acting like a child!”

As the two boys bickered and picked at each other, Lukas looked at the time on his phone. His shift was almost over, but he’d have to wait for his coworker to show up before packing up. Noticing a customer about to walk in, he got up and went back behind the register to take their order.

As the customer opened the door, he was immediately greeted by the argument unfolding next to him, surprising him. However, the two boys didn’t notice him walk in, so the green haired man walked slowly to the register, where Lukas was waiting with a smile. As Lukas took his order, the customer asked a question.

“Are those guys okay? It sounds like they’re about to fight or something…”

_"Don’t even get me started on your lack of hygiene! You shower only twice a week!"_

_"It’s called saving money on the water bill! Besides, you don’t to seem to mind it when we’re—!"_

“Ah, don’t worry about them.” Lukas said over the loud voices. “They argue all the time like a married couple, and likewise always make up in the end.” He finished taking the order, took the man’s payment and prepared the coffee for him.

The customer peered over at the two boys as Lukas prepared his drink, their voices starting to lower.

_"I’m sorry if I’m always on your back about everything. I just always worry about you...you’re very important to me."_

_"No, I’m sorry for complaining about it all the time. It’s...nice, I guess, to have someone care about me like that."_

“Wow. That was quick.” The customer said, turning to Lukas who had his mocha prepared in his hand.

“Who, me or them?” Lukas said, smiling as he handed the mocha to the customer. “Enjoy your coffee, and have a good day.”

The man blushed upon hearing the phrase delivered so genuinely, he forgot to take the mocha out of Lukas’ hands. “Er, you too!” He took his drink and left the coffee shop.

Lukas sighed, taking off his apron and putting stuff away to prepare for the next shift, humming a tune to himself as he did. He looked over to see Forsyth and Python looking away from each other, blushes on both of their faces. He smiled.

Finishing his work, he walked over to them and sat down again.

“You two made for quite the show earlier.” Lukas said. “The customer thought you were about to beat each other senseless.”

The two boys acknowledged Lukas’ words with a look, but still didn’t speak. Their drinks were empty now, and Lukas took it upon himself to throw them away for them. He noticed his coworker, Luthier, walking in just as he went back to the others’ table.

“It’s been a slow day today, so I’ll leave everything in your hands.” Lukas said to him as he walked by. “We’re about to head out.”

“Oh.” Luthier said, an awkward pause following after. He stuttered upon speaking again. “W-Well, don’t let me keep you! I’ll take over from here.”

Lukas nodded, leaving the long haired man behind. He found his friends standing up, ready to go, their hands together, but still looking away from each other.

Lukas smiled. There was never a dull moment with these two.

“Well, where to next?”


End file.
